


Party of Two

by tittysatan



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: I'm so annoyed that NSP just reroutes to game grumps, Kinda, Multi, Voyeurism, aggressive no-homoing, but the point is danny/brian, can we talk about the fact that ninja brian canonically watches danny fuck at least some of the time, canon-typical stabbing, danny is just so far in denial, devil's threesomes, in-universe NSP, it's not gay if it's in a three-way, makes it hard to find stuff, there is some straight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: Danny Sexbang is not gay. And even if he was, he's definitely not gay for Ninja Brian. So there must be SOME non-gay explanation for why he keeps nutting when Brian's around.
Relationships: Danny Sexbang/Ninja Brian, Danny Sexbang/various girls
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Party of Two

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Ninja Brian is that he's perfectly capable of speaking, he just chooses not to because he doesn't give a shit. He communicates via sign language when necessary. Danny understands it, but he's pretty terrible at signing cause he's not nearly as good with his hands as he claims to be.

It all started on a day like any other.

Danny Sexbang was in his chambers -- going to slamtown on a hot blonde, naturally -- when the door flew open so hard it practically fell off its hinges, and there was Ninja Brian, visibly seething with rage. 

So, you know, Tuesday.

“Don’t be afraid, my sweet,” Danny said to the girl as Brian stormed up. He figured he should probably stop thrusting, because it seemed kinda weird not to, but he didn’t pull out either, because this didn’t warrant such drastic measures. “He usually doesn’t kill people I’m boning.”

“ _Usually!?_ ”

Danny turned back to Brian, finally registering what he was signing. “Please, Brian,” he said with a laugh. “I would _never_ do that to your muffins. Especially not after what you threatened to do to me last time.”

He was then promptly hit in the face with a blueberry muffin sporting a large and suspiciously penis-shaped hole.

“...did you fuck his muffins?” the blonde asked, grimacing.

“What? No. Of course not, no way.” There was a moment of silence. “...yeah okay I did.”

<Why is it so hard for you not to fuck my food!?> Brian signed, eyes full of murder. <That’s it. You’re dead. I warned you.>

His hands had barely stopped moving before one was knotted in Danny’s luscious jewfro, pulling him up so their faces were an inch apart, piercing blue eyes staring straight into Danny’s, and--

“O-oh god,” Danny moaned as he nut, hips jerking, eyes still fixed on Brian’s.

There was another moment of silence.

Brian let go of Danny’s hair, flipped him off with both hands, and left, slamming the door behind him. This time, it did fall off its hinges.

“You’re a fucking freak, you know that? A _freak_ ,” the blonde was saying, shoving Danny off her and starting to collect her clothes. “Don’t even think about calling me again. Can't believe you fuck muffins..."

Danny barely even heard. He was still kind of in shock, staring wide-eyed at the empty doorframe. Ninja Brian had grabbed him by the hair and gotten all up in his face, and that had made him--

Okay, no, Danny nutting then obviously had nothing to do with Brian, because that would be gay, and Danny was definitely not gay. And even if he _was_ gay, he was extra definitely not gay for _Ninja Brian_ , who considered homicide a hobby and never took off the ninja suit and probably had an STD. The only reason Danny even hung out with him in the first place was because he played literally every instrument and lived in a mansion. What a loser. Just the thought made him laugh.

So once it was settled that what just happened was clearly not gay at all, Danny could knock the fuck out in peace, because he _had_ just come super hard and felt a little like his hips had melted. For reasons that had nothing to do with Brian. Obviously.

* * *

It was unavoidable that Danny would wind up having sex and/or masturbating in front of Brian now and again. Since they lived together and all. And since Danny thought “modesty” was some kind of hair product. So when Danny was beating off in the living room and Brian walked through, he wasn’t gonna _stop_. And then a few minutes later Brian came back through with a mug of tea -- somehow drinking it through his mask without actually getting his mask wet at all -- and stopped in front of the door, putting down the mug to sign. <You’re doing it again.>

“Well yeah, I’ve only come three times today.”

<I mean staring at me.>

“Brian, I know your manners aren’t the best because you were raised by ninja wolves or something, but it’s actually polite to look at someone when you’re having a conversation.”

Brian flipped him the double bird before continuing. <You keep staring at me when you’re jerking off, you’ve been doing it for days now, and even now that we’re having a conversation _you have not stopped jerking off_.>

“Okay, I have _not_ been staring,” Danny said with a scoff, hand still working. As a matter of fact, he had been very specifically _not_ thinking about how Brian’s suit contoured the lines of his ass, and how little it left to the imagination vis-a-vis schlong territory. He had actually gone out of his way not to visualize what Brian might look like with the mask off and Danny’s cock in his mouth. Because that would be gay. “Why would I be staring? At _you_ of all people?” 

<The fuck I know,> Brian signed, hands continuing to move for a moment before snapping to get Danny’s attention.

“Huh? Sorry, I was spacing out.”

<I _signed_ that you can’t keep your eyes off my dick and it’s getting weird.>

“That’s ridiculous,” said Danny, who had definitely not been staring at Brian’s dick instead of his hands. “I would not in a million bajillion years stare at you while beating it.”

<Like you’re doing right now.>

“Exactly.” There was a pause. “...wait.”

Brian gave Danny another double-barreled flip-off, moving in to pin him to the couch with one hand to either side of his head, and--

And Danny gave a quiet whimpering groan as he jizzed, eyes fixed on Brian’s as he stroked himself through his orgasm. It was only after he’d collapsed onto the couch, panting for breath, that he realized Brian’s suit had cum on it. “You should...you should probably get that cleaned.”

That was when Ninja Brian stabbed him.

* * *

After Danny was released from the hospital, things went back to normal. Because regardless of what Brian had to say about it, it was not actually weird that Danny nutted hardest when he was watching. He liked to have an audience, that was all. And clearly Brian didn’t care that much, since he never brought it up again. Eventually he even stopped leaving the room when Danny whipped it out; he’d just roll his eyes and go back to whatever he’d been doing. Which meant not watching him.

“So I’ve got a date with this really freaky girl tonight,” Danny said, one hand around his shaft, the other caressing his balls, sitting to the side as Brian vaporized straw training dummies with some kind of ninja jutsu. “She’s an exhibitionist. Gets off on being watched. And, get this, she wants _you_ to watch us bone! Crazy, right? But I’m such a generous and giving lover, how could I say no?”

Brian stopped, turning around to face Danny. <...you can just say you get off on this,> he signed, eyes flicking down Danny’s body for an instant.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Danny moaned, thrusting into his hand as he came, legs squirming for a moment before relaxing. “...get off on what now?”

<I will stab you again.>

“Okay _fine_ maybe I’m also an exhibitionist!” Danny said, wiping himself off with a tissue and pulling his tights back on. “You got a problem with that? Huh? You gonna get all judgy?”

<I don’t give a shit,> Brian signed with a shrug. <I didn’t have any plans for tonight anyways.>

“Yeah, obviously, because you’re kind of a loser--oh god please don’t stab me.”

  
  


“...so you’re saying you want your weird ninja roommate to watch us while we have sex,” the redhead said, pausing with her dress half off.

“I’m saying _you_ want my weird ninja roommate to watch us while we have sex,” Danny clarified, already lounging on the bed, fully erect. “No offense, Brian.”

Brian -- who was standing next to the bed -- flipped them both off.

“See, I’m not actually sure I do?” the redhead said, cocking an eyebrow. “Are you just gonna...stand there?”

Brian nodded.

“Not gonna jerk off or anything?”

Brian shook his head.

“Yeah, that’s… I’m really not sure I’m into that.”

“C’mon, babe, just ignore him,” Danny said, getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, sliding her dress the rest of the way off. “You can focus on me, Danny Sexbang, the world’s greatest lover.”

“I mean…” was as far as the redhead got before Danny was kissing her, one hand knotting gently in her hair, the other working its way into her underwear to grope her sweet ass. “Mm, Danny…”

“That’s right, girl,” Danny said, moving to the bed, crouching over her and fondling her tits, letting her pull him down into another kiss. “You like that?”

And then he looked up, and there was Ninja Brian, staring down at them like he was watching the news, not the sexiest man alive making sweet, sweet love to a hot redhead. He wasn’t even hard. It would have been really obvious, what with the bodysuit. He actually looked _bored_. So yes, of course Danny was offended. That was the only reason he kept looking up at Brian as he fingered the girl, as she jerked him off, eyes going back to him between every kiss. The only reason he cared was because his pride was at stake. It wasn’t that he _wanted_ Brian to get off on watching him fuck, he just couldn’t stand the thought that anyone might _not_. His name was Sexbang for a reason, damn it, and not just because he legally changed it.

“Fuck, you’re so good…” Danny gasped as he pushed inside the redhead, gasping at the hot pleasure of her insides, gaze flicking up to see Ninja Brian still standing with arms crossed, looking almost amused. “C’mon, tell me how you want it.”

“You’re so big, Danny…” she moaned, legs tight around his hips as he thrust.

<You’re so big, Danny,> Ninja Brian signed, fully mocking now, giving a sharp, silent laugh as Danny missed a beat.

“Don’t stop, fuck me harder…!”

<Don’t stop, fuck me harder.>

“Oh god, Bri- Britney, I was saying Britney.” Danny stumbled over his words, managing to catch himself, unable to look away from Brian’s face.

“That’s...that’s not my name,” the redhead said, but Danny barely heard. 

Brian’s eyebrows raised under his mask. He blinked once. Then his hands began to move, slow and deliberate, eyes never leaving Danny’s.

<Do you like that? D. A. N. N. Y.>

“Brian…” Danny whined, hips snapping, drawing closer to climax with every thrust, not even really aware of what he was saying anymore. Then Brian leaned in, took him by the chin, ran a thumb over his lips, and Danny nutted like it was going out of style. “Oh fuck, Brian…!”

He collapsed on top of the girl, head still spinning, watching in a daze as Brian triumphantly gave the room the finger and left. “You know, that was actually pretty fun until the part where you started moaning your roomie’s name,” the redhead was saying, shoving Danny off and gathering up her clothes. “Like, if you two wanna fuck, you can just fuck, you don’t have to invite someone to be your beard.”

“What? Okay, no, of course we don’t wanna _fuck_ ,” Danny laughed. “That’d be gay.”

For a long moment, she just gave him a Look, before shaking her head and sighing. “No, no, of course, nothing gay about what just happened _whatsoever_.”

“Exactly! Now you get it.”

“You’re an idiot,” she said, pulling her dress back on. “Now I’m gonna go home and masturbate, because that was _not_ satisfying.”

“Do you want a drawing of my nuts?”

“You know what, I think I’ll pass.”

Danny stared up at the ceiling as she left, trying to get his thoughts in order. As established before, he was definitely not gay, and he was extra definitely not gay for Brian, which meant that what just happened could not possibly be gay. As a matter of fact, he had been having sex with a woman the whole time, which made it the exact opposite of gay. So there was nothing weird about it and it was fine. Naturally. 

* * *

So after that, Ninja Brian started watching when Danny fucked. 

Not _all_ of the time, just...sometimes. Most of the time. It was already pretty common for him to come along on Danny’s dates as some combination of wingman/bodyguard/third wheel/general agent of chaos, so him seeing said dates through to their climax wasn’t that much of a stretch. He would stand next to the bed and make intense eye contact with Danny while he boned, and that was basically it. It didn’t _feel_ weird, at least not any weirder than anything else involving Brian. Danny got used to it pretty quickly.

He never did the thing with interpreting the girl’s dirty talk again, though. Or touching Danny. And if Danny hadn’t come that hard since, well...that was fine and okay and definitely not related at all, just like the fact that he’d started thinking about Brian while he jerked off. And sometimes also during sex. He’d be balls-deep in a girl and all he could think about was what Brian would sound like getting plowed, finally making him lose his perfect control and letting Danny _hear_ him, what his name would sound like moaned again and again in that voice Danny couldn’t even imagine; what Brian looked like under his mask, face flushed with pleasure and panting for breath, eyes for once hazy with desire instead of cold and piercing... 

And then he’d try very hard to remember the name of the girl he was slamming and moan that when he came instead of “Brian.” He was getting better at it.

“You know, you don’t have to just stand there,” said the brunette Danny was currently in the process of dicking down, reaching up from the bed to take Brian’s hand. “At least watch from the bed…”

Brian looked at Danny, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, if that’s what you want, I _guess_ I’m fine with it…” Danny said, rolling his eyes and sighing.

Brian shrugged and lay down, propping himself up on an arm, brunette between them.

“Mm, that’s more like it,” she said, pulling Brian close behind her and grinding her ass up against him, hitching a leg over Danny’s hips. “You don’t have to participate, but you can at least get all cozy~”

Danny began to thrust again and Brian didn’t move away, eyes still on his over the girl’s shoulder. He’d never been this close before, at least not for more than a second. His gaze had such _weight_ to it, intense and clinical all at once. Despite the many, many times he’d been undressed in front of Brian, he’d never felt really _naked_ before now. He could feel Brian’s chest up against his arm, firm and toned through his clothes, and before he knew what he was doing, Danny was running a hand over it, caressing the muscles, breath catching and hips bucking. Brian’s gaze shifted to his hand, examining it, before his eyes were pinning Danny’s again and he was reaching over the girl to touch him. Brian stroked down his back so slowly, skin against skin, until his hand reached his tailbone, and--

“Oh god, Brian…!” Danny gasped, knotting his hand in Brian’s clothes as he came, feeling him gently teasing him through it, just barely not touching his ass. “Fuck…”

“Wow, it looks like you two would rather do each other than me,” the brunette said, flipping positions with Danny and shoving him up against Brian. “Oh no, I guess I’ll just have to watch while you go at it~”

“We’re not… I’m not gonna bone a dude,” Danny said, pushing Brian away. Brian rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed and leaving.

“...you’re no fun,” she said, pouting.

* * *

Danny decided not to think about that night, because there was really no non-gay explanation for it, and he wasn’t gay. He definitely didn’t want to fuck Brian, despite getting off on Brian watching him bone, and jerking off to him, and occasionally getting a raging hard-on when Brian made any kind of physical contact with him. Like, he occasionally got a raging hard-on from coleslaw. It was _fine_. 

So when he invited Brian to a threesome, it was definitely out of pity for him being a pathetic loser who’d never had real sex with a woman and not because he was desperate to see his pork sword unsheathed.

Brian stabbed him a few times when he said as much, obviously, so it wasn’t until Danny was released from the hospital a couple weeks later that they actually got down to business. He was sprawled naked on the bed in his chambers, hot blonde guest of honor beside him, also naked. “So, are you planning to undress, or…?” the girl asked, looking Ninja Brian up and down.

He flipped her off.

“...well alright then.”

“Insecure about your body in the face of my stunning physique?” Danny said, running a hand down his own chest.

Brian flipped him off, this time with both hands.

“Well, in that case...” the girl said, dragging Brian down onto the bed between her and Danny, pressing her tits up against him and a hand on his inner thigh. “I guess we’ve just gotta get you so hot you can’t stand to keep your clothes on, huh?”

“Aw yeah girl, that’s what I like to hear,” Danny said, reaching over to toy with her hair before stopping, frowning to himself. “Wait, what do you mean ‘we.’”

“Listen, if I wanted to be the center of attention in a threesome, I wouldn’t fuck two dudes,” the blonde said, taking Danny’s hand and placing it right on Brian’s dick. “C’mon, work with me here.”

Danny’s hand was on Brian’s dick. 

Like yeah, he still had his clothes on, but that sure was Brian’s dick that Danny’s hand was on. He was kind of in shock, staring first at the girl, then at his hand, then up at Brian. He didn’t know how the look in Brian’s eyes -- bemused and challenging and expectant, waiting to see what he’d do next -- made him feel. Other than very, _very_ hard. Unlike Brian. 

Slowly, eyes still on Brian’s, Danny started to rub him through his clothes. Brian twitched under his hand and Danny let out something like a whine, hips jerking, shifting to grip him properly. He could feel his pulse pounding through his whole body. His eyes were locked on Brian’s and he could feel Brian hardening under his hand and when Brian’s breath caught he practically came at that alone. “Brian…” Danny sighed, leaning in and rutting up against his hip, burying his face in the crook of his neck, taking in his blood-and-metal smell. Then Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and a hand around his cock and Danny came _hard_ , moaning wordlessly as Brian worked him through it, thrusting into his hand. “Oh fuck, Brian…”

Danny was still in a daze of afterglow when he felt Brian shift to crouch on top of him, pinning him to the bed, and the look in his eyes was… _Smoldering_ was the word Danny’s sex-addled mind supplied. Like he wanted to _ravish_ him. The coldness and distance Brian’s eyes usually held was completely gone, and Danny was absolutely not prepared. Especially when Brian knotted a hand in his hair and pulled him up and kissed him through his mask, hard, the feel of cloth against his lips strange but not unpleasant. When Brian finally let him fall back against the pillows, Danny’s head was spinning and all he knew was that he needed _more_.

<I’m going to fuck you,> Brian signed, staring down at him from on high, visibly hard through his clothes.

Danny just looked up at him, naked and panting for breath, unable to get his thoughts in order. This should not be as impossibly hot as it was, and if there was any sense to the world, Danny’s gut reaction to it should not have been ‘fuck yeah.’ This was gay. This was _Ninja Brian_. He just got to third base with Ninja fucking Brian and it was _incredible_ and now Brian wanted to steal home and god help him, Danny wanted his hands on that bat. This couldn't be okay. It couldn't be okay for him to want this so bad.

Actually, wait. This was a three-way. The girl was still here, on the other side of the bed, watching them and masturbating. And in the words of the immortal Lonely Island, it’s not gay when it’s in a three-way.

“Oh thank god,” Danny said with a sigh of relief, and pulled Brian’s dick out. It pulsed in his hand, hot and hard and so big that it was legitimately kind of infuriating, and the thought of having it inside him made Danny’s breath catch from the wave of desire that flooded through him. He sat up so they were level, eye to eye, caressing Brian’s face, moving to take off the mask and finally see him.

Brian caught his wrist, shaking his head no.

“Brian, please, I…”

Brian gave him the finger.

Before Danny had the chance to react Brian was kissing him again, shoving him down onto his back and spreading Danny’s legs. 

“Oh, here you go!” the blonde said, handing Brian the lube and giving them a double thumbs-up. “Have fun!”

“Happy to see you’re enjoying the show,” Danny said, giving her his sultriest smile as Brian slicked down his fingers. “After all, it is entirely for your benefit, and not _at all_ because I-- ohhhhh fuck,” he cut himself off as Brian began to tease at him, hands knotting in the sheets, biting his lip. It wasn’t like he was new to butt stuff, even on the receiving end; as the generous lover that he was, sometimes Danny had to indulge the desires of one of his lady companions by letting her bend him over a table and rail him. There was no reason why this should be any different than that, it was just… He knew how to act with girls. He was used to being Danny Sexbang, world’s greatest lover, sexy and confident and in control of himself, even when he had a strap-on nonexistent-balls-deep in him. 

Brian, though… Brian was an enigma, practically a force of nature more than a person, unpredictable and dangerous, and Danny did not know how to act when Brian was playing his body like it was just another instrument. He felt so _helpless_. It was absolutely the single sexiest thing he’d ever experienced, and when Brian pushed slick fingers inside him, all he could do was whimper with pleasure and anticipation, back arching and legs twitching. “Brian…” Danny gasped, clinging to him, knotting hands in the back of his suit, already hard again from the lustful heaviness of Brian’s breath alone. “Oh god, Brian…!” 

He was struggling to relax when the fingers inside him curled, hitting his sweet spot dead on, making him cry out wordlessly, grinding up against Brian’s hip before he was pushed back again to see Brian shake his head. The message was clear enough; no getting off before I let you. Danny blinked, tears at the corners of his eyes, then slowly nodded. <Good boy,> Brian signed with his left hand, fingers still working inside Danny, leaning in to kiss him gently, and fucking hell this was hotter than the sun.

“H-hurry up and fuck me…” Danny moaned, squirming as he was stretched. He was so far past giving a shit about what any of this meant about him or his willingness to bone dudes; he was just desperate to get off already, and he needed Brian to be the one to do it. “Fuck me, Brian…!”

Brian caressed Danny’s sweat-damp face, brushing the hair from his eyes, and pulled out his fingers. Danny tried to catch his breath as Brian wiped his hand on the sheets, slicked down his cock, but his heart was pounding out of his chest and he was practically drooling with anticipation, unable to take his eyes off his throbbing manhood, letting out a whine as Brian hitched his legs up around his hips. Fuck. Fuck, Brian was going to fuck him, _fuck_ , he doesn’t really have an STD does he, some small stupid part of Danny’s brain was saying, like he wouldn’t take the chance if the alternative was waiting ten seconds to get a condom, because he was pretty sure if he didn’t have Brian balls-deep in him _right now_ he’d actually die. “Brian, please, I need this…!”

Brian pushed inside him, slowly, so slowly, and Danny let out a long, low, wordless moan, clawing at his back, overwhelmed by fullness and pleasure and the sheer _heat_ in Brian’s gaze. He still hadn’t made a sound this whole time, but he didn’t have to. That look was more than enough to let Danny know how bad he wanted him. “Ahhh, Brian…” he sighed, pulling him into a kiss (still vaguely resentful of the layer of cloth keeping them from frenching), grinding up against his stomach. “Feels good…” 

Eyes still on Danny’s, Brian began to thrust, breath catching, digging fingertip bruises into his hips. All Danny could do was moan, legs tight around him, until Brian hit him just right and he let out a low cry, back arching at the sudden burst of ecstasy. “There, right there, harder, oh god…!” He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as Brian full-on took him to slamtown, hard and fast, bending Danny double beneath him and giving him almost more than he could take, every thrust overwhelming his body with pleasure until he was drowning in it. He was getting fucked, by a dude, by _Ninja Brian_ , and it was absolute heaven. “Fuck, Brian, you’re so hard, you’re so good, oh _fuck…_ ” he was moaning breathlessly, dying to nut almost as much as he was dying to keep feeling this good forever. 

Brian’s only response was to kiss him again, biting Danny’s lip through his mask, and flip their bodies over so Danny was on top. “Why’d you stop…” he panted, pushing himself up with shaky arms so he was straddling Brian. 

<You want it?> Brian signed. <Then work for it.>

Danny blinked down at him, fucked too hard to get his thoughts in order, before it finally sunk in. He’d never rode dick before. He’d never even rode strap-on. But before he knew it his hips were moving on their own, working the cock inside him until he found the place that made his brain completely short-circuit again, letting out a moan as he leaned back to ride Brian. “Oh god, Brian…” he panted, bouncing on his dick, taking him to the hilt every time, senseless with pleasure, “Brian…!”

Then there were fingers knotting gently in his hair, and when Danny looked down through the fog of lust, god, the look in Brian’s eyes, overwhelming pleasure and irresistible desire, like he’d wanted this forever, like Danny naked and panting and taking his cock was the sexiest thing he could even imagine… He was so turned on, _Ninja Brian_ was so turned on, and it was because of _him_. “Aahhhh, Brian…!” he cried out as he came, shooting like Old Faithful, Brian fucking him through the best orgasm of his life. He was still shaking from the aftershocks when Brian gave a quiet groan and Danny felt his insides fill with heat as he was creampied, setting him moaning all over again before he finally collapsed on top on Brian, head spinning.

“Fuck… That was so good…” Danny made an uncomfortable noise as he lifted off Brian before cuddling up to him, still panting for breath. “Like, that had no right to be as good as it was.”

“Was that seriously your first time with another man?” the blonde asked, hand still between her legs. “Cause you ride dick like a pro.”

“Of course it was,” Danny said with a laugh. “I’m not _gay_.”

“...sure,” she said. “So, are you boys up for a round two? Cause if you are, I wouldn’t mind sticking around…”

“Yeah, I… I think I’m good for now,” Danny said. Usually, it’d take a lot more for him to be sexed out for the night, but usually he wasn’t getting plowed by Ninja Brian.

“Thought you might be,” the blonde said, shrugging and starting to gather up her clothes. “You’ll give me a call next time though, right? You put on a good show.”

“Uh, what makes you think there’s gonna be a next time?”

She just stared at him for a moment, giving him a Look, before rolling her eyes and going back to putting her clothes on. “...right. Anyways, I promised my girlfriend I’d give her a full report, so I’ll be taking off now. Brian, you’ve got my number.”

Danny blinked. “Your girlfriend? Could I maybe--”

“Absolutely not. Catch you later!” The blonde gave them a smile and a wave before shutting the door behind her.

“...so,” Danny said, “that just happened.” His head was still resting on Brian’s chest; he knew the cuddling was maybe the gayest thing that had happened tonight, but his whole body felt very pleasantly heavy and this was comfy, damn it.

When he turned to look at Brian, there was that same vaguely expectant look in his eyes, the same ‘well?’ 

“Brian…” Danny murmured, propping himself up so they were face to face. Brian's eyes were like two pools of infinity as Danny stared into them. “...I fucking knew you were gay.”

Brian stabbed him.


End file.
